i wanna get to know you
by duckyquack
Summary: song fic i wanna get to know you by shania twainspkagome is trying out for the talent show and makes inuyasha judge her on her singing ability to see if she should practice more. what if the song leads to some feelings


Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha and co. and I do not own any song that I use in this one shot.

Author's note- this is a song fic I wrote earlier and I am on the brink of seven months of writers block so be nice because I got my creativity back for a day. But I do accept flamers but I am not that bad so I hope I don't get them. But if I do I will be fine.

Kagome slowly pulled herself out of the bone eaters well heaving a large-ish box over the side of the worn out wooden side. As she sat on the splintery edge of the well, she pulled her midnight black hair out of her eyes and sighed deeply out of delight.

'_Everything is so peaceful here in the feudal era, the sun was shining, rain clouds can be seen in the distance, the leaves are the most perfect shade of green, Flowers are beginning to bloom, the only thing that could make this better is if I had someone like Inuyasha to share it with… o Inuyasha I wonder what he is doing now.'_

"Hey why did it take you so long?" Inuyasha said as he snuck up behind her. Kagome jumped up a little in surprise and almost fell back wards into the well, luckily Inuyasha grabbed her before she did.

"Why did you do that!" Kagome practically shouted.

"Serves you right for keeping me … I mean us waiting" Inuyasha argued back.

Kagome shrugged it off she didn't see the use in fighting with him. Suddenly she grabbed his hand, can you help me practice for the talent show please?" Kagome gave him her puppy eyes and a pack of ramen.

The only answer he could give her was "Feh." Inuyasha (still touching her hand) helped her lift and carry the box to the god tree. Inuyasha lazily sat down at the base of the ancient tree as Kagome opened the cardboard box and set up a small karaoke machine.

Inuyasha stared at the contraption blankly.

"It plays my music that I sing to." Kagome said knocking him out of the daze.

"I knew that, Are you sure that is all it does?" Kagome laughed a little at his response to such a simple piece of machinery.

"Yes I am positively sure, are you ready to judge my singing?"

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha looked at her and faked a smirk.

"Ok here I go." Kagome bent down and pressed play on the machine.

**I'll be there when you're sleepin'**

**And every hour you awake**

**I wanna hear your secrets –**

**Wanna share your worries**

**I don't wanna hurry**

**Memorize your face**

Inuyasha had a hard time trying not to let his emotions run like a wild stallion as she sang with certain sweetness in her voice. The words hit him home though his face remained how it was before.

**Wanna hold you closer- kiss you longer**

**Wanna hear your heartbeat –**

**Stronger and stronger**

**Wanna know you all over**

**Till I know you by heart**

**Gotta know you with all I got**

Inuyasha's resistance was rapidly wearing down, his walls were lowering. He was smiling the biggest smile you had ever seen inside but only smiled a little on thee outside.

**Chorus: **

**I wanna know you that good**

**Like no one knows you**

**Gonna reach way down deep in your mind**

**I wanna get to know you**

**Wanna get to know**

**Wanna get to now you that good**

Inuyasha couldn't even look away.

'_She is so intoxicating! I see the way she is swaying her hips a little she wants to dance with some one but does she want to dance with me? I want to kiss her so passionately that she would forget about every single fight we ever had. Something to tell I love her and not Kikyo. But who am I kidding she doesn't love me but it wouldn't hurt to show her I do care.' _

**Gonna know you right through**

**You know I want to**

**So badly it hurts all the time**

**I wanna get to know**

**Wanna get to know**

**Yeah, I wanna get to know you that good**

Kagome continued to sway her hips to the music as if she was dancing. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly he stood up his knees were shaking a little but he walked towards her and wrapped his arms her waist. Not holding her, just lightly rested on her hips controlling the swaying of her hips, and even that made them blush redder than strawberries. Kagome continued singing…

**Every feel of your feelings**

**Every curl in your hair**

Inuyasha pulled her much closer to him, and Kagome felt the warmth of his body. She draped her delicate arms around his neck and laid her head on his muscle toned chest.

**Don't wanna miss a minute –**

**Wanna be right in it**

**Do everything your doing**

**Go everywhere you're going**

**Wanna know you all over**

**Till I know you by heart**

**Gotta know you with all that I got**

They danced by the place they first met. Just as close maybe even closer now than ever before.

**Chorus: **

**I wanna know you that good**

**Like no one knows you**

**Gonna reach way down deep in your mind**

**I wanna get to know you**

**Wanna get to know**

**Wanna get to now you that good**

Inuyasha and Kagome held each other closely and thought the exact same thing _'I am I dreaming.'_

**I wanna know you that good**

**Wanna know your emotions –**

**Wanna taste every tear**

**Wanna hear you breathing –**

**Feel what you're feeling**

Rain clouds formed right fast over the newly formed couple.

**I wanna get to know**

**Know you that good!**

**Gonna reach way down deep in your mind**

**I wanna get to know –**

**Wanna get to know**

**I wanna get to know you –**

**Wanna get to know**

**Wanna get to know**

**To know you**

**I wanna know you by heart**

**I wanna know you that good.**

When Kagome finished the song she whispered innocently to Inuyasha "Do you think I will win?"

Inuyasha looked at her and said wit the simplest tone "You already have."

He put 2 fingers under her chin and pulled her lips slowly towards his. As the rain poured down on Kagome and Inuyasha, the rain brought something new to their lives. It wasn't the wet sloppy kiss, the rain washed out all the fights and sorrows just like Inuyasha wanted. It also made them realize that true love does exist, and there is someone perfect out there for everyone. Even a misunderstood hanyou and a miko.

Like it love hate it burn it let me know

Ducky quack


End file.
